


(here's to) crying on your birthday

by hotgirl



Series: naisen [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Uzumaki Naruto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgirl/pseuds/hotgirl
Summary: You turn thirteen miles away from everyone you've ever loved. — implied sasuke/naruto and naruto/sakuraor: a few weeks ago, naruto thought this would be his best birthday yet
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: naisen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	(here's to) crying on your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 5 minutes so it might be full of errors? but anyway. i wanted to get in a bit of narutos pov since i started writing a kakashi pov entry and i originally intended for sasuke to defect ON narutos birthday but that was too cruel so instead i decided to cover narutos birthday here since sakuras happens in her fic and sasukes happens in his
> 
> title comes from [here's 2 us](https://genius.com/Victoria-justice-heres-2-us-lyrics) from victorious

You leave Konoha four days before your birthday. The last time you were out of the village was to chase down a boy you didn't know how to admit you adore. The last time you were in the village you were sharing a hospital bed with the girl you have spent half your life pining after.

For a few days, you travel with Pervy Sage. On the third, you reach a village. You haven't done any real training since he taught the rasengan, but he keeps telling you he just wants to get further away from Konoha first.

On the fourth day with your new teacher, you turn thirteen.

You cry when you wake up to a hungover Pervy Sage and cold, crisp October air. You wish you'd turned thirteen with the two people you love most in the world the same way they had. You wish you were waking up to Kakashi-sensei having let himself into your apartment and Sakura-chan and Sasuke waiting for you, maybe even with the first birthday presents you'd ever receive from anyone who isn't Iruka-sensei.

It's crazy how a few weeks ago you were looking forward to this. You were thinking about what ramen you'd order when Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei took you to Ichiraku's like they were sharing joint-custody of you. You were wondering what it would be like to hear Sakura-chan wish you a happy birthday and if Sasuke would be too proud to hug you like you'd hugged him on his thirteenth birthday.

The thought breaks your heart now, but you tell yourself to pull it together and that this is for the best. You promise that your next birthday will be spent with Sasuke and Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and that Pervy Sage is trying his best to be there for you.

You wake him up by kicking him, and you tell him it's your birthday.

"Damn kid," he mumbles, "alright, let's go get you a special breakfast then, how 'bout that?"

Part of you thinks that he should've known without you telling him. Part of you resents that this is the man left to care for you. Most of you is just happy to have someone to celebrate the day with.

The rest of you is thinking about the promise you made to Sakura-chan and the promise she made to you. The two of you will see Sasuke again, and you will bring him home. You may not spend this birthday with them and Kakashi-sensei, but you have the rest of your lives to celebrate birthdays together.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is 3nin if u want to talk to me abt this au or anything


End file.
